Tomodachi
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Washington DC, 27 Maret 2011. Kepingan-kepingan kenangan terkumpul di benaknya.  Oneshot. Pendek


**TOMODACHI**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Special thanks to: Resia-niichan**

**Washington DC, 27 Maret 2011**

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan di dekat danau. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sekitarnya. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

Sejenak pandangan pemuda itu teralih ke arah langit. Mendung masih menggantung, menutupi sekitarnya dari sinar matahari. Pemuda itu merapatkan jaket bomber berwarna cokelat miliknya. Suhu masih berada di sekitar nol derajat celcius., padahal sudah masuk musim semi.

"Cuacanya aneh ya..."

Di sebelahnya tampak dua orang ibu-ibu yang sedang berjalan beriringan seraya berbincang. Mereka rupanya berpikiran sama dengannya. Udara hari ini masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dingin.

Seperti musim salju...

"Musim semi kali ini memang berbeda," pikir si pemuda singkat.

Pada musim semi tahun lalu, udara jauh lebih hangat, lebih dari ini. Matahari juga tampak dengan jelas. Sedangkan pada musim semi kali ini, udara masih juga terasa dingin, entah karena apa.

"Tapi…" gumam si pemuda sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Akhirnya kalian bisa bermekaran juga!" ujarnya senang.

Putih.

Ya, warna putih tampak di sekitar pemuda itu.

Bukan warna putih dari salju. Warna putih itu adalah warna dari bunga Sakura.

"_Amerika-san!" _suaraorang itu terngiang lagi di benaknya._ "Terima kasih untuk semuanya!"_

"Haah~" Sang pemuda menghela napas.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya..." gumamnya pelan.

Kata-kata tadi diucapkan oleh seseorang, sembilan puluh sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Eh? Sembilan puluh sembilan tahun? Hampir satu abad!

Ya. Pemuda itu memang bukan orang biasa. Dia adalah seorang personifikasi negara. Seorang perwakilan dari negara. Seorang negara itu sendiri. Dan seorang perwakilan dari warga negaranya.

"_Oi__,__ oi, tak perlu seperti ini, kan?"_ waktu itu si pemuda kaget. Hadiah dari orang itu bukan hadiah sembarang. Hadiah itu adalah tiga ribu bibit pohon Sakura!

"_Tidak apa-apa__,__" _si pemberi hadiah tersenyum kecil.

Sama seperti si pemuda, ia juga adalah seorang personifikasi negara. _"Ini adalah tanda terima kasih saya. Juga sekaligus…" _Rona merah tampak sekilas di wajah orang itu._ "…tanda persahabatan."_

**Tahun 1912, Amerika menerima 3000 pohon Sakura dari Jepang sebagai tanda persahabatan antara kedua negara.**

"Sahabat…" gumam si pemuda. Ia kembali menengok ke atas. Langit masih juga tampak mendung. Cuaca benar-benar aneh. Sang pemuda sedikit mengeluh. Apakah awal musim semi tahun ini harus dilewati dengan cuaca seperti ini? Beberapa orang bisa sakit karenanya.

Dia tak terlalu suka dengan udara dingin. Udara seperti ini hanya membuatnya ingin lari pulang dan mengurung diri di kamarnya bersama dengan selimut tebal. Ia benci musim dingin.

Ah… benci?

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini?"_ si pemuda berteriak. Air mata kekesalan bercampur dengan darah, mengalir di wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka terus memprotes setiap gerakannya. Tapi si pemuda tetap berdiri teguh, berhadapan dengan dia.

Orang itu hanya menatapnya dingin. Ia tampak begitu berbeda. Pakaian berwarna hitam telah menggantikan pakaian berwarna putihnya, seolah sisi baik dari dirinya telah hilang dan tergantikan oleh sisi yang bertolak belakang. Bercak-bercak darah menghiasi tubuh orang itu. Bukan, itu bukan darahnya, akan tetapi darah dari orang-orang yang telah diserang dan dibunuhnya. Orang itu menatap si pemuda, nyaris tanpa ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya. Seolah mereka tak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya.

"_Kenapa?"_ dia berteriak lagi. _"Kupikir…kita sahabat!"_

"_Semuanya demi Amaterasu-sama,"_ jawab orang itu singkat.

"_Kenapa?"_

Si pemuda tak bisa mengerti. Dulu katanya mereka bersahabat. Tapi sekarang, kemana perginya persahabatan itu? Apakah perang telah mengubah semuanya? Dari kawan menjadi lawan?

**7 Desember 1941, Jepang menyerang Pearl Harbour yang merupakan pangkalan angkatan laut Amerika. Ribuan orang tewas dan terluka. Amerika pun turut serta di dalam perang dunia kedua.**

"Hh…" Si pemuda menghela napas kembali. "Dulu aku tak mengerti kenapa kamu melakukan itu," katanya pelan.

"Tapi setelah itu aku bisa mengerti."

"_Maaf…"_ Si pemuda duduk belutut di depan orang itu. Orang itu kini terbaring di tanah. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah. Di tengah-tengah kesakitannya, ia menatap si pemuda dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh tanya.

Tatapan penuh kesedihan...

"_Maafkan aku!" _seru si pemuda lagi. _"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku…aku harus mengakhiri perang ini!"_

"_Maaf…"_

**6 Agustus dan 9 Agustus 1945, Amerika menjatuhkan bom atom di kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki di Jepang. Akhir dari perang dunia kedua pun tiba.**

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?

Perpecahan, kesedihan, pemulihan dan kembalinya persahabatan.

Begitu banyak hal terjadi. Pahit dan manis, suka dan duka.

Pemuda itu tahu bahwa hal-hal pahit di masa lalu tak akan bisa diulang. Semua itu akan menjadi sebuah sejarah yang akan selalu dikenang. Tapi bukankah hal yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana menjalani hari ini dengan penuh perjuangan? Agar bisa melihat hari depan yang penuh harapan? Agar bisa bersahabat dengan semua orang? Dan takkan ada duka yang mendalam menerjang lagi. Takkan ada!

Tahun-tahun selanjutnya sangat berbeda. Perang telah berakhir, permusuhan telah sirna. Jepang menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian dengan banyak negara. Perlahan-lahan persahabatan itu kembali terjalin.

Dan kini…

Si pemuda membuang semua pemikirannya dan mendadak tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya kali ini tampak berbeda dengan yang tadi, dimana ia masih tampak dibayangi kesedihan. Kali ini ia menatap langit dengan penuh keceriaan.

"Akhirnya!" Setengah berteriak, ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

Di langit, matahari tampak dari balik awan, menyilaukan sekaligusmenghangatkan.

Si pemuda berjalan dengan cepat dan riang. Jarum di jam tangannya menampakkan pukul satu siang. Sekitar danau buatan Tidal Basin mulai dipenuhi orang. Mereka dengan gembira menikmati pemandangan alam, melihat bunga Sakura yang telah mekar.

"Sayang sekali dia tak bisa datang untuk melihat pemandangan ini," kata si pemuda. Dalam benaknya terbayang wajah orang itu, Sang pemberi hadiah.

Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu telah terjadi bencana di negara orang itu. Menurut kabar terakhir yang diterima si pemuda, orang itu kini tengah menjalani perawatan intensif akibat efek yang diterimanya dari bencana itu. Yah, resiko dari seorang personifikasi negara. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang telah mereka lewati. Apa yang dihadapi oleh Negara, akan mereka rasakan juga.

"Kalau saja dia bisa datang…"

Ya, padahal kalau bencana itu tak terjadi, si pemuda bermaksud mengundang orang itu. Si pemuda ingin mengajaknya melihat bunga Sakura bersama-sama, dan mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Benar, si pemuda tahu betul bahwa bunga Sakura di negara orang itu pasti jauh lebih banyak dan lebih indah. Tapi bagi si pemuda, bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di kotanya ini terlihat lebih indah. Karena ini adalah tanda persahabatan dari mereka berdua,

"Oke~" Si pemuda tersenyum senang. Mungkin tahun ini mereka tak bisa melihat bunga Sakura di tempat ini bersama-sama. Semoga tahun depan rencana itu dapat terlaksana.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi!" Si pemuda membalikkan badannya. Tiket pesawat untuk ke Jepang telah ada di sakunya. Ia berniat untuk menemui sahabatnya. Orang itu pasti sedang sedih sekarang. Mungkin ia memerlukan bantuan. Atau mungkin ia memerlukan kehadiran seorang teman? Tentu tak cukup hanya dengan mengirimkan regu penolong ke negaranya, bukan. Ia harus datang.

"Tunggulah!" kata si pemuda itu lagi, "Sang Hero akan segera datang!"

Mendung itu pasti akan berlalu. Matahari pasti akan kembali bersinar.

Kesalahan boleh terjadi di masa lalu.

Tapi, di masa depan tak akan lagi sama.

"Karena kita adalah sahabat."

**END**


End file.
